Lady Silverthread
Lady Silverthread is a pink tiefling bard who is takes on a supportive and buffing role among the Waterdeep Wanderers. Description Appearance Lady is a fairly tall tiefling with long, flowing, stark white hair that is often braided or styled. She has soft pink skin that bears, most noticeably, tattoos of roses that trail from her left shoulder and up to her collarbone to rest underneath the left side of her jaw. Alongside her head are large ram-like horns that curl around her pointed ears which are donned in golden jewelry and sharp canines further prove her infernal heritage. Additionally, her black eyes and sharp pink irises, as well as her tail which ends in a heart shape, display how little she may belong among normal society. Lady's outfits are often extravagant and contain symbolism of wings or birds, while a variety of golden necklaces that hang around her neck, which makes her stand out further from the crowd. Personality Lady has proven to be rather intense and angry, harboring the fire that is granted to her infernal ancestry. Upon first meeting her she seems to be selfish with a short temper and intense determination. When not getting her way, Lady becomes frustrated or angry. Before getting to this point, Lady can be fairly charismatic and manipulative of those around her, often lying or using honeyed words to try to get her way. As of late, Lady has become kinder and has began to embrace her support role in the group with her healing spells, but still remains quick to rage. Buried far underneath all of this is Lady's fears and anxieties. She often questions about whether she is capable of saving Waterdeep or the world but has never shared these ideas with the Wanderers. She also seems to be an over-thinker, pouring her mind over what the Wanderers have done or the past that has followed her. Biography Background Not much is truly known about Lady's background because she holds the information extremely close to her chest. What Lady has shared is the name of her mother, Duchess Goldweaver, who she has stated is fairly well-known and famous in all of Faerun. Lady has also stated that she has a history in Watredeep due to her familiarity with the city and her apartment in the Dock Ward, even saying that her and Yagra Stonefist have a small history due to Lady performing in a variety of taverns through Waterdeep (most noticeably the Yawning Portal) and getting into fights together. Her relationship with Marvolio is perhaps the muddiest part of Lady's background and it's not specified exactly what it is. Upon first seeing him in the city, Lady hints towards the history between them by saying that she wanted "to tell him that he never should’ve abandoned me, how it was his fault I was so messed up, and how much better we would’ve been if he was never in our lives" (Session 10). Although Lady holds hostile feelings towards him, she has also presented her want to hug him or say she was sorry, while also inviting him to come to TrollSkull. Upon the plague breaking out, Lady shows deep concern for him, messaging him to tell him about the illness and to get outside of the city (Session 13) which is the first Sending that he has responded to. Later, when the Waterdeep Wanderers go and meet his smuggling group, Lady hides her form and casts Disguise Self to change how she appears (Session 14). Overall their background has not be entirely stated or even alluded to besides this. Lady mentions a black, lead-like coin that hangs around her neck which she takes to Xoblob and asks whether it's magical or not to discover that it isn't (Session 6). A man named Lorenzo has also been mentioned by Lady. In Session 6, she sends off a letter to him to invite him to TrollSkull. He is based in Elturel. In Session 12, Lady says that he won't be able to take them down now. No other information is given about him. The Waterdeep Wanderers are not said to be the only group she has ran with before. Upon Darrack kicking her out of the room with Ichabod, and allowing Aeite and Orion to stay behind (Session 16) she comments that she prefers her friends "with a little dirt in their ledger". She names three people: Isolde, Theodore, and Benjamin. Upon thinking of the last, she says that she "trusted Ben with her life" and that she knew him when she was young. She names them, stating that they were called "The Burned Champions" but no information is given about what they did. Relationships The Waterdeep Wanderers Overall Lady doesn't have an extremely close relationship with the Wanderers, going so far as to not even call them friends in any of her entries despite sharing a manor with them. Aeite Lady knows that, without a doubt, Aeite will agree to her ideas and chaotic actions, whether that includes trying to convince guards to let them in to the royal section of the graveyard or rushing in towards danger. She feels as if he'll have her back in a fight which is vital to her. Additionally, Lady has also expressed her concern regarding Aeite and his dislike for being a tiefling. She feels as if they're bounded together because they are the only tieflings in the group. Azurite Although Lady and Azurite don't seem like they'd get along, Lady tells Azurite a bit about her past in Waterdeep regarding how she had climbed the Yawning Portal on a drunken night with some friends. From there, Lady has also begun teaching Azurite in the shadier art of lockpicking and, when failing herself to unlock something, Lady has turned to Azurite who she has began teaching how to become proficient in thieves' tools. Darrack Lady doesn't have the greatest relationship with Darrack because he seems holier-than-thou and seems to dislike her draw towards chaos and quick action. Lady has expressed dislike of this attitude and it appears like they are at odds throughout many instances of the Wanderers' adventure. Orion Due to his rather quiet nature, Lady has almost no relationship with Orion. She has a silent respect for him and his skill during certain moments of the campaign but has never verbally expressed this. Windsor Lady knows how knowledgeable Windsor is and how powerful he can be. When needing assistance, she'll sometimes look for help with him. He often helps refine Lady's plans when she does stop and think. They're both in the Harpers with intent to tear down the higher-ups. Both have expressed wishes to affect the structure of Waterdeep and, through this, they have slightly bonded. Marvolio As outlined above, Lady has a tense and terse relationship with Marvolio. She fluctuates constantly between wanting to confront him or see him, and also wanting to hide from him. Furthermore, their relationship is muddled because Lady isn't sure how she feels or whether she want to fight him or hug him. Overall, Lady has shown concern for his well-being, especially upon the outbreak of the plague. The Burned Champions Isolde, Theodore, and Benjamin are a part of the Burned Champions. Lady concludes that she has done shadier stuff with them in Waterdeep and that they have helped her with Lorenzo (hinted at during Session 6). When mentioning that she had stood on the roof on top of the Yawning Portal, Lady mentions that she did this with friends and it can be concluded that these were the Burned Champions. Lady has also shown affection for Ben, stating that she trusted him with her life and that he was sweet, kind, and bold with her heart warming at the thought of him.